<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>To The Ends of The Earth by reinosaurs</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27507472">To The Ends of The Earth</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/reinosaurs/pseuds/reinosaurs'>reinosaurs</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Miraculous Ladybug</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, Blood and Injury, Drama, F/M, Heavy Angst, I'm crying, Romance</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-08 03:35:58</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,195</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27507472</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/reinosaurs/pseuds/reinosaurs</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Hawkmoth was defeated by the two legendary heroes of Paris, Ladybug and Chat Noir but the aftermath of devastating battle came crashing down...</p><p>... and they both knew this is the end.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir &amp; Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>59</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>To The Ends of The Earth</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>English is not my native language so please bear with me! I'm sorry in advance if there would be any grammatical errors. Thank you!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>Finally.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>With her closed eyes, she kept her breath steady despite the excruciating pain all over her body. Droplets of rain danced across the skin of her face. The wet puddle on the ground felt cold but she pay it no mind. Her yo-yo was thrown, abandoned on the ground - completely ruined and broke. The string loosely being soaked with rain, making it looked like an ordinary toy.</p><p>Her suit had torn from different places and they ooze a little amount of blood but it was nothing compared to the deep gash on her stomach - just below her breast.</p><p>She can't move any part of her body except her eyes but because of the rain, her visions became blurry. Ladybug slowly opened them and stared at the gloomy sky.</p><p> </p><p>Despite the exhasution, she continue breathing. Despite the pain, <em>she smiled.</em></p><p> </p><p>
  <em>It's over.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Tears escaped from both of her eyes - she doesn't know what she was feeling anymore. She doesn't even know if she these are because of pain, or sadness, or relief... happiness.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Happiness?</em>
</p><p> </p><p>There was a sudden sound of grunt and groan just above her.</p><p> </p><p>"M-Milady...?"</p><p> </p><p>Ladybug can't help but smile. That voice. The ever so gentle and comforting voice that she found annoying sometimes. His teasing remarks, his ridiculous puns, his constant declaration of love...</p><p> </p><p>"M-Milady?" Chat Noir repeated when he didn't hear her response. There was a hint of pain, fear and concern in his voice. She wanted to move her neck to meet his face but it is too tiring to do so.</p><p> </p><p>Opening her mouth, she tried to answer. "H-Hey, Kitty...."</p><p> </p><p>Chat Noir let out a pained chuckle.</p><p> </p><p>She chuckled as well but immediately winced - the pain is becoming unbearable in each passing second.</p><p> </p><p>But she's not afraid.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>She's not afraid anymore.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Ladybug felt a sudden movement where Chat Noir lays. By the presence, she can tell that he was looking at her. She can't feel his body beside her, but she was sure that his face was close to her as their body lied on the ground in opposite direction.</p><p> </p><p>"Can y-you move?" Chat asked with a grunt.</p><p> </p><p>Unable to turn her head, she kept staring at the sky. "C-Can't."</p><p> </p><p>"What a c-coincidence!" He said as he tried to add a bit energy to his voice. "I can't m-move too. We are r-really m-meant to be, huh?"</p><p> </p><p>Ladybug closed her eyes and smirked. <em>Oh, Chaton. </em>"S-Silly, Kitty."</p><p> </p><p>She bit her lip when a wave of pain came and a drool of blood slowly trickled down her mouth. She wanted to scream in pain but she was too weak. Her head throbbed in pain, her throat drying out and her eyes stinging with tears.</p><p> </p><p>Right there and then, she knew it was the <em>end.</em></p><p> </p><p>She gathered every last energy she had and tried talking the pain out.</p><p> </p><p>"Chat?"</p><p> </p><p>"Hmm?"</p><p> </p><p>"I'm... I'm sorry..."</p><p> </p><p>Chat Noir reached for her hand and fear engulfed every fiber of his being. <em>She's... cold. </em>Frantically, he move his arms with great effort - screaming in pain as he pushed his body up from the wet ground. His vision swarmed and his body screamed in utter pain. He wanted to just lay on the ground but the desperation on his heart pushed him to get up.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>His lady.... his lady needed him.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Chat crawled towards her and his eyes immediately drew tears as he took a closer look on her body.</p><p> </p><p>Ruined is an understatement.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>She's horribly devastated.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>With shaking hands, Chat leaned down and placed his palm on her cheek. "Bugaboo...?"</p><p> </p><p>When Ladybug saw his face, the first thing she wanted to do is to kiss those bruises away and wiped those tears. "W-Why... are you crying?"</p><p> </p><p>Chat tried to control his shaking breath. "Why do you ask?"</p><p> </p><p>Ladybug released a strangled breath a coughed that made Chat terrified even more.</p><p> </p><p>"We w-won. I'm h-hoping those tears a-are happy t-tears." She struggled to answer.</p><p> </p><p>Caressing her cheek, Chat sadly laughed, trying his best to hold back the sobs. "Milady.... d-do you think.... this is what I wanted it t-to happen? We won. It's all o-over."</p><p> </p><p>His sobs betrayed him as they came out one after the other. Trying to hold them back again by biting his lip hard. Chat gripped her hand tighter as he bowed his head down. "... but not like <em>this."</em></p><p> </p><p>Seeing her blood seeping from her wounds, he snapped. Chat Noir released a hard sob and cried out in frustration and fear. His cried roared throughout the ruined streets of Paris. He was shaking and uncontrollably let the torrent tears fall from his eyes to Ladybug's pale face. He held her hand like a lifeline. He touched her bloodied cheek like it was all that matters. <em>Milady.....</em></p><p> </p><p>Witnessing her precious kitty broke down brought tears to her eyes. She bit her lip and sobbed with him. As if she was given a strength, she managed to lift both of her arms to touch both of his cheeks. "Chaton...." Her hands are numbing but she managed to bring his face closer to hers to plant a deep lingering kiss on his forehead. "My k-kitty...."</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Please don't cry anymore. I wanted to see you eyes sparkling like they used to. Your green loving eyes against mine that seemed to calm me down.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>"M-Milady..." Chat sobbed. "I'm... still g-going to take you on a movie r-remember? We're going to... t-to watch the sunset again at the tower. H-have our dinner at the rooftop. To watch the stars on one starry n-night....."</p><p> </p><p>He sobbed harder. "To share one umbrella u-under a rainy d-day....."</p><p> </p><p>Ladybug closed her eyes - her lips still planted oh his forehead. She cannot feel her lower body anymore but once again, she pay it no mind. "To h-have... a hamster..."</p><p> </p><p>Despite the raging tears, Chat nodded. "A hamster.... still w-with no name."</p><p> </p><p>They both chuckled in unison.</p><p> </p><p>"This.... is not what I also wanted it to e-end." Ladybug pulled his face away to caress his eyes. "B-but... with you here with m-me... until the e-end... I couldn't wish for more."</p><p> </p><p>Another wave of blinding pain came and Ladybug can't help but to clutched Chat's suit. She gritted her teeth and released a choked breath. She can taste the metallic blood and it was filling her mouth. Her chest constricted in pain and she struggled to breath.</p><p> </p><p>Chat englufed her to his arms and cried harder. Muffling his sobs against his lady's hair.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>This was it.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>With his numbing body, he laid on the ground with his lady still snuggled to his body. The rain dripped one by one as the world seemed to slow. "Shhhh,"</p><p> </p><p>"A-Adrien...."</p><p> </p><p>Chat Noir stared at his lady with tears and sobs still wracking his body. "Marinette...."</p><p> </p><p>"S-Stay?"</p><p> </p><p>He drew his face closer and kissed both of her eyes, her bloodied cheeks, the tip os her nose....</p><p> </p><p>"I'll follow you. To the ends of the earth, Princess."</p><p> </p><p>Chat placed his lips onto hers.</p><p> </p><p>Her vision getting dark.... numbing.... beckoning her to sleep.</p><p> </p><p>The shortness of his breath.... the unberable pain.... the blood trickling down his mouth....</p><p> </p><p>They held each other and released one shuddering breath.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>You and me against the world.</em>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Cause I live for angst ;)</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>